Melting Ice
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: Lucy and Gray had been friends since she joined Fairy Tail, while Natsu is away fishing with Happy, Gray goes on a job with her so she can pay her rent, however the job turns out to be anything than simple and with tensions rising what will become of these two? 10/13 of 13 pic story challenge. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is number 10/13 of my 13 pic story challenge which I am slowly getting through, numbers 1,2,3, 5, 8 and 13 are out I'm also starting number 4 today, so enjoy this Lucy and Gray fanfic.**

 **#1 is about Cana and Bacchus.**

 **#2 is about Bixlow and Lisanna.**

 **#3 is about Jellal and Erza.**

 **#4 will be about the young Fairy Tail (back when they were kids).**

 **#5 is about Laxus and Mira.**

 **#8 is about Gajeel and Levy.**

 **#10 will be about Gray and Lucy.**

 **#13 is about Yury and Mavis.**

 **If you're interested go look for them, but check ratings, none of them are connected and two are one shots.**

* * *

Lucy sulked miserably playing with her strawberry milkshake.

"Come on Lucy you can still go on a job! Just because Natsu is busy fishing with Happy doesn't mean you have to wait and sulk" Mira reprimands, Lucy just shakes her head.

"But Natsu's my best friend, we always go on missions together, ever since I joined Fairy Tail! And Levy is gone with her team and Gajeel I think, Erza to is somewhere I don't really have anyone to do a job with" she says.

"What am I, invisible?" Gray suddenly asks next to her, Lucy jumps.

"Gray I thought you were away with Juvia"

"Nope" he says simply, Lucy looks behind him to Juvia sitting at a bench surprisingly not even looking at him, she was very happily reading a letter.

"What's with her?" she asks.

"Lyon wrote her a letter, she's happy and hasn't bothered me in days, anyway I'll go with you, your rents due soon too huh?"

"Oh god!" she remembers Gray rolls his eyes how could the girl keep forgetting? Mira smiles pulling out the job request book.

"Actually I think I have the perfect job, I got the request a few days ago for two mages, and one has to be female according to the request, the job will be described in detail there but it says simply to catch thieves, the reward will be 300,000j"

"That's a lot for thieves" Gray says suspicious.

"They said what they were taking was very valuable and they wished everything they had stolen returned"

"We can do that right Gray?"

"I don't see why not, let's go" he says Lucy signs the request and they head out Lucy suddenly feeling really happy, Juvia isn't even concerned with them leaving together and Mira was rubbing her hands together excitedly at the prospect of the two leaving somehow getting together.

They meet at the train station later with their bags, neither bringing much, Gray surprisingly fully clothed.

"So where is the job?"

"It's in the port city of Rosary"

"Wow I haven't been there"

"Me neither, it's a bit of a journey but we'll get there tomorrow"

"Okay let's get on the train"

Lucy was glad they got a space to themselves, and was even gladder of the chance to spread out, using her bag as a back rest she put her legs on the seat, Gray sat next to the window on the other seat.

"I'm glad we don't have to look after the idiot" he says after the train leaves.

"Natsu? Yeah not having to worry about his motion sickness is a relief"

"Pathetic" he says shaking his head Lucy laughs.

"Thanks for coming Gray, I really do need the rent"

"I know" he says with a smirk.

"Its fine" he looks back out the window and they get comfortable for the trip, Lucy pulls out a book and starts reading, the movement of the train and the quietness eventually rock her to sleep.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter let's get right to it!**

* * *

Gray carefully pulled the book out of Lucy's hand, she'd fallen asleep and if the book hit the ground it would wake her up, he closed it and put it next to him, looking back out the window, he was glad he was here now, no Juvia incessantly following and fawning over him, stalking him in general, he was glad he got her to break out of her depression and feel good about herself but at the same time it was annoying being attached to a leech 24/7 as her possessiveness of him was never ending. He hadn't dated anyone since he met her, he didn't trust her not to drown them or something, not that Gray dated many people at all before, he wasn't good at opening up to people, Natsu and him share that trait, he might seem open and honest and just plain stupid but he hid a hell of a lot behind those smiles and laughs, Erza too she'd somehow managed to keep it together even after everything. Actually ever since Lucy came along, everyone had been able to express themselves and overcome their pasts, she just had something about her that forced your feelings to the surface, you couldn't hid them from her she could see through every layer of defence.

Lyon would be happy when he found out Juvia had finally reciprocated his feelings, Gray had actually thought he had given up, it seemed not, it was odd since Lyon was as cut off from girls as him, but something about Juvia made him come out, kind of like Lucy for him. _Don't think of that she is your friend_ he immediately thought, it was still a long ride to Rosary he'd need to figure something else out to pass the time, he picked up the book Lucy had been reading, and started reading.

It took him four hours to read, he'd realised somewhere in the middle that Lucy had written this book, he knew from the style it was written which was the same as the story she was writing which no one was meant to have read but Levy, Erza, Natsu and himself had all read when in her apartment, even Wendy he thought. It was a good adventure novel, he was sad when it ended, but he put it back down and stood stretching from his position, the sun had set and he was getting hungry, figuring he could leave to get food for a minute, he left the compartment.

Lucy woke, feeling a little cold, she was alone in the compartment, it was dark, the train was still moving, she reached around for her book but it wasn't there, she turned the light on, it was on Gray's seat, he must have taken it off her when she fell asleep as to not wake her, but where did he go? Maybe to get food? She left to go to the dining compartment, sure enough he was there with a red head standing very close to him, Gray didn't seem to care but then you never could really tell what Gray was feeling, Lucy walked up to him.

"Hey Gray" she said he looked to her and smiled.

"Hey Lucy I was just getting food to bring back"

"Thanks" she said as the red head looked really annoyed.

"Oh I didn't realise you were _with_ someone" she said making her meaning quite clear, Lucy blushed and was about to defend them both when Gray just said.

"Yeah well you never asked" she scoffed looking offended and stalked off, flicking her hair over her should like she was too good for this.

"Wow she's rude" Lucy says.

"Yeah I'd have preferred Juvia annoying me than her and that women would not stop talking, mostly about herself for the twenty minutes I've been here" Lucy smiled.

"Looks like girl attach themselves to you" she jokes.

"I've noticed" he says, Lucy isn't quite sure what to say so she got food with him and they headed back to their compartment.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours"

"Really? I don't usually nap that long"

"Maybe you were tired, or needed the rest"

"I guess" she says with a shrug tucking into her food.

"Your book was good" he says after a while.

"What?!" she asked eyes going to her book he half smiled.

"I read it, it was good"

"Oh, um, yeah it's good"

"I know you wrote it" he tells her she sighs.

"Yeah I wrote it"

"Don't say it like its bad, I don't read much but I know a good book when I read it, give yourself more credit"

"Sorry I just…doubt myself"

"I know" he says shaking his head and continues eating his food.

"So what did you like most?" she asks a little hesitantly.

"The plot was good, interesting and different, the characters weren't what you expected, they were flawed but perfect in their own way, nothing was unnecessarily added in and it flowed, like I said it was good"

"Thanks" she says with a smile.

"Has anyone else read your books?"

"Levy has, I know everyone who's come to my apartment has read what I've written of my new story but besides that only Levy has read all my books"

"How many do you have?"

"Five"

"Really why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't really want people reading it that knew me"

"Then why write them at all?" he had a good point she knew.

"I'm just embarrassed because you guys know me and what I write can be reflected back on me so it's just better to keep it quiet"

"You do realize anyone who has read your stories at the guild has liked them, and if you're not satisfied you will get better"

"True" she says with a smile blushing, they finish off their food and put the plates outside to be collected.

"Thanks Gray"

"Anytime Lucy" he promises they settle into their seats to sleep, Lucy not sure if she can after her long nap but eventually after staring into darkness and listening to Gray's steady breathing she falls back asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry I'm ending it on her sleeping again but I want them to be awake for the next chapter and they can't stay awake all night on the trip, next chapter up soon.**


End file.
